And so it Begins
by Meriadeth
Summary: Started out with kisses, Castiel returns to his hunter... May be part of my Pains verse...


_I don't know where to put this one, so I just decided to make it a story in the pain's verse. _

_The first was going to be the five kisses that started everything, but more idea's came and well this is what you have…_

_Hopefully you'll like it…_

_And so it begins…_

The first time they had kissed, Castiel had seen Dean in mid-torture; the human soul had just paused when seeing him. And it was Dean's soul that had kissed him.

The second time they had kissed Dean was not fully aware considering that he had been dead and to Castiel it was the kiss of life. Something all angels did when they were resurrecting a fallen warrior.

The third time they had kissed was when Castiel had tried to talk to Dean while he was in the gas station. The angel knew that Dean wouldn't know at the time

The fourth time they had kissed, it was all innocent. Castiel had just been released from heaven and Dean was so relieved he had just grabbed him by the trench coat and tugged. Dean had smiled when the kiss was returned…

The fifth time they had kissed, it was Castiel that had taken the bull by the horns and started it, Dean had just been released from intensive care and to a regular room, Castiel had felt so guilty for allowing Alistair to hurt Dean as bad as he did. He didn't know if Dean would return the kiss, but he breathed when it was.

The sixth time they had kiss, Sam had been out getting something to eat, Castiel had flown into the room looking for Dean. And when he had found him the hunter was just coming out of the bathroom looking like he was fresh from the shower. Dean had looked him as Castiel looked at Dean. Sam walked in and noticed that Dean and Castiel were very far away from each other, like they had just pulled apart from each other.

Sam didn't say anything but he did smile at the flush face his brother was sporting.

The seventh time they had kissed was when Castiel had said goodbye, Dean didn't understand, he was too busy trying to catch his brother, whom Castiel had touched to keep them distracted while he looked for purgatory. Dean had noticed that Cas's lips were cold and unfeeling.

The eighth time they had kissed was when Castiel had sucked all the souls in and had claimed himself a god. Dean openly flinched when Cas had come up to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. After that Dean swore to the heavens that he would never kiss anyone again.

The ninth time they had kissed; Dean had broken his vow and kissed Castiel goodbye when the hunter had thought that the angel was dead. Bobby had been surprised, but he didn't say anything. Then the Leviathans had come and as brave as Castiel was, he was defeated. Dean only held the trench coat tighter that night.

The tenth and eleventh time they had kissed, Castiel was being kept alive by machines. Dean was beginning to hate hospitals, but they had seen in a paper that a john doe was going to be taken off of life support, Dean would have just shrugged it off, but he had taken a leap of faith. When he had seen his angel, all wired up and taking all those deep breaths that the machines were making him do. His heart almost shattered into a thousand pieces.

If his friend was to be unhooked from all life sustaining machines he was going to be there to witness. Instead of staying back like he should have, Dean reached over and placed his hand on Castiel's as if telling him that he was not alone. When the doctor had come in Dean had nodded.

As they began to take off the breathing machine, Dean jerked when Castiel had flatlined instantly. He was in stunned disbelief, he didn't do anything or say anything when the doctor patted his back, and he ignored the sad looks that the nurses gave him. He just sat by Cas's bed.

As he left the hospital he looked and saw Sammy standing at the car with tears in his eyes, but Dean refused to cry for his angel, but then Sammy had looked up with wide eyes and then Dean turned and saw a blinding light coming from the room he had just left, and then it was just gone, and Dean had smiled, a smile that was so deep, one that Sam hadn't seen on his brother in a long time.

They left, and the first motel they stopped at Sam knew that Dean would need sometime alone so he had left telling Dean that he was going for research for a local haunting that they had found. Dean didn't say a word as Sam left.

Dean was totally alone now, so he pulled the stained trench coat out of his bag and stared at it. He considered burning it, but he didn't want to, it held memories that he didn't want to forget. Dean had folded and was about to put it back in the bag when a voice stopped him cold.

"I do believe that is mine." That voice made his heart skip a beat, he turned slowly around. He blinked and then blinked again.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing; his heart made a painful thump against his rib cage, his brain short-circuited which left him speechless.

He found his voice again, but the only thing he could think of saying was, "this is a cruel joke right? You're a Leviathan." Dean knew it was weak, but he was scrambling for an explanation, he backed up against the wall when he saw the thing that was portraying Cas, his Cas, his angel coming toward him. "No!"

"What is the matter Dean?" that voice almost made Dean whimper, but he stayed strong. He looked over at his gun which was lying on the bed. He cursed himself when the creature looked over at the bed, then he looked back at Dean.

"Dean, please hear me, it is me." Dean shook his head and tried to move around him, he noticed that was close to the door and he made a mad dash to it and yanked it open, that was when he came face to face with Gabriel.

"You bastard, this is not funny." Dean hit the archangel only to come back with a broken hand. "Shit, damn, screw this…"

"Dean, please look at me, I am real, I am here," Castiel deflated when Dean shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He looked to Gabriel, but the angel did nothing but sigh. Finally at his wits end, Castiel grabbed Dean and kissed him.

Dean stood shocked for a minute, and then he recognized the lips; they were warm and soft, just the way Cas was in the beginning, he felt his heart beat again as Castiel stopped the kiss, Dean just stood staring into the blue eyes that he had missed for so long.

For a minute Castiel thought that he had broken Dean, and was mildly shocked when Dean grabbed his suit coat and pulled him forward, then he relaxed as he felt Dean lips on his.

This time it was Cas's turn to smile…

_Thanks for reading _

_Please leave a review if you liked it…_

_Meriadeth _


End file.
